Truth Lies in His Hands
by BABZILLA
Summary: A classic tale of love, hate, adventure, danger, and death. The tragedy of a life worn thin in searching for the truth. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! some sexual content and language. Violence and imagery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After Link defeated what all evil remained in Hyrule, he took a different path of direction. He bid Zelda and the entire kingdom of Hyrule farewell and head south towards the sea. He felt as though he may find his roots and calling over seas, perhaps find his family, people he once knew…

"Link, grab the oar, lets go!" A man clad in black leather took a seat in front of Link, they were in a tiny boat going towards a large ship. They both used their strength to get there as fast as they could keep up.

When they boarded the ship, Link looked out at the horizon. The only place he had ever known was now gone, completely gone. He turned and felt a hint of sadness as the ship rocked against the waves. "You look a bit sick pal, you alright?" the man clad in black patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm just not used to being away from home really." Link said quietly. He was dressed in his usual tunic and Navi was floating around in his hat.

"Don't panic son, you're the hero remember that. That is always gonna be in your heart! You'll never be lonely because of that one special thing you have." Link nodded and watched the large man make his way over to the captain's quarters.

"_Link, are you sure this is what you want? I'm not sure what calling you heard, but you had a great life in Hyrule…" _Navi whispered in his ear.

"Yes, for the love of the Goddesses and all that exists, I am SURE I want to leave. I need to find my past, it must be hidden somewhere in the depths of this world." Navi sighed and sat down on his shoulder.

The 8 months on the ship was a quiet one. Link barely spoke, and he always was on the lookout from nervous habit. He was always afraid the Dark War was never going to end, that it was going to follow him wherever he ventured. He could still see the screams of the people of Hyrule, how the frozen Lake Hylia almost killed an entire race, how the Lost Forest became evil instead of it's peaceful greatness. There was always going to be something lurking in the shadows for me, he thought, always.

When they landed on the island, people were unloading tons of merchandise and trunks of clothes. Link had only one bag, his tunics and weapons. Navi fluttered around and looked about. The island was absolutely beautiful. The waters were clear as glass, the sand was white with black specks, and everything seemed to be just right. As Link was dumbfounded, looking all around himself he bumped into someone.

"Ey mate, watch where ya goin pal! This is a moving access way for everyone, not a road block…" The girl was about Link's age, a little bit shorter, and she had pointed ears as well. Link's heart almost skipped a beat. She could be part of his family.

"I-I'm sorry… Do you think you could help me?" She tapped her foot impatiently and held out her hand.

"It'll cost ya…" She smiled and winked. Except the kanine's of her teeth were long and pointed.

"Egh, I'll pass." Link clung to his bag and pushed past her.

"Ey! Wait man! I was just kiddin you know?" Link ignored her and allowed her voice to drown out with the bustling crowd.

"_Why didn't you talk to her about anything? She almost looked identical to you! It was crazy!" _Navi piped in his face.

"Because, her teeth were pointed, she had fangs. I don't have fangs Navi." Link smiled and showed her. "See, there was nothing that girl wanted more than to steal my money and give me bad advice."

"Is that so dear?" Link turned and saw the girl standing behind him.

"Well, apparently. Unless you want to give me poor advice for free. I'm just trying to find a family, or group, or clan of people that look like me… I'm elvish, but normally, where I'm from, the children do not grow up." She looked and smiled again with her fangs jutting out of her mouth.

"Well, we look a lot alike despite the teeth. You can ask mah father if you'd like to." An older man appeared behind her with his hands on his hips. He was worn and wrinkled but had young eyes.

"Good afternoon young man." He held out his hand. Link took it cautiously and shook.

"I'm not sure if you just heard what I said to your daughter, but I'm looking for people who look like me. I am looking for my roots." Link still had a death grip on his belongings not wanting conflict from a pick pocket.

"Well, I've seen people like you before, but they were… banned from the island. I'm not sure if many survived the conflict. All of them were strong, hell half of them killed the entire island army almost. They claimed that this was there land, that's why so many of us locals are half breeds. Half warewolfos and half elf. It's strange how this island survived any of it. It was sad really, they ended up killing mostly all of the elvish people that lived here. They were majestic creatures, ones that were abnormally powerful, but not as powerful as the weapons used against them. To be quite honest with you son, you may be the only one left. It's actually an honor to meet someone like you." The man patted his daughter's head.

"Thank you for the information, but I will not believe they are all dead. Maybe most have escaped." Link said to the older man.

"They may have, but I wouldn't doubt that they may not have… I'm sorry son, that's all the information I have. I haven't heard anymore details on the tales since I was a child, and we told our children. It must have been over 200 years now…" Link nodded and gave thanks to the older man. He turned and walked down to the nearest INN to book for the night.

"_What are we going to do now Link? Your race seems to be clashed with so many, and you may be the only pure race left in the World…"_ Navi fluttered anxiously and sat on one of the posts.

"I'm more worried about why my race was executed and exiled. Especially if it were only 200 years ago, I could possibly be so much older… And, I could be part of some conspiracy… This is all so exhausting… fuck…" Link fell back on his bed and kicked off his boots. "I've only been here for an hour and already I'm losing faith… The goddess must give me more strength…" Navi fluttered and landed on his chest.

"_But Link, we are no where near the sacred areas of the Goddesses anymore… What if these new kingdoms have different Goddesses, or none at all. They might have only one God… And he or she may not even like us…" _Navi shifted nervously.

"I'm not at all concerned about that, but if it's true we need to be on our toes. There will be no talking of where I am from, what happened there, and who I am looking for. I'm just a tourist looking to learn a little history about the island here… This country and kingdom may be the best or worst thing we have ever come about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In the following week, Link had no leads on his family ties. Nothing seemed to make any sense. All these hybrid people seemed to be hearing the same story. All the elves had been exiled and killed, only few escaped, and others were for breeding or trained to give powers to other regular humans. Link was very upset by these stories, and dumbfounded at what exactly could have been him if he weren't found in Lake Hylia as a baby.

"_Maybe we shouldn't have come here Link… I don't want these people to get the wrong idea. What if they see me, I'm too scared to come out…"_ Navi was hiding in his hat.

"I doubt anything will happen. They just think I'm traveling through…" Link said in a deep whisper.

"_Well, keep your weapons near, ok? I don't want us to get into trouble empty handed…"_ Navi squeaked.

"I'm never empty handed Navi, I always have something on me." Link went to his hilt. His sword was attached to his leg, but covered by his leg cover. It was a colder day so he wasn't wearing his usual tights.

"Ey there!" Link grumbled under his breath and turned around. It was the girl he had run into on their landing on the island. "So! You find what ya came here for?" She smiled again. Although she seemed a bit young at heart, she was absolutely stunning. Link sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the same story all over here. You don't supposed people around here still go for those old ways do you? I don't want to stay here if they find out I'm pure…" She giggled in a wicked way and grabbed him by the arm to pull herself to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"_If you get the chance, get out… The old ways have been the same forever. Not only do I have to act like a dumbarse, and pretend I'm a common whore almost, I'm part of you and a wolfos. Us hybrids aren't what the lords look for, just you… You are the biggest threat on this Island… Please, get out while you still can…"_ She giggled and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What is your name, come walk with me… please…" Link took her by the hand and headed towards the woods. When there was not a sound of a person left, only the leaves blowing in the cold wind and the birds fluttering their wings, is when they began to talk.

"My name is Astrid. I'm sorry I had to get your attention that day. I know who you are, I sneak the news from distant lands through my pets." She looked up and pointed at the hawk above her. "I used to be a dutchess of this kingdom. Everyone was seemingly happy, but no one told my father, me or anyone in our tree what was going on with the elves. I don't think I was alive when everything happened, but it was a bloody battle. My father denounced his position and took us to a safe haven. We have disguised ourselves as common folk, but we are still well off. My mother is the one who knows all, but she has not been around for the last 50 years. She disappeared…" Astrid seemed concerned and twidled her thumbs.

"Navi, you can come out now…" Link sighed. Navi lit up a small halo around Link and darted out of his hat and few about both their heads.

"A faerie! I've only heard about them, I've never actually seen one. Oh how marvelous!" Navi landed on Astrid's finger.

"She has been my companion since they found me in Hyrule. Since you know who I am, I'm sure it comes to surprise to you my strength in honoring good?" Astrid watched Navi fly around and nodded.

"Yes, but this is no evil, it is pretty much something that is considered much worse. They kept all the half breeds still alive to serve as the merchants, that's why you haven't been detected. You never smile. Your teeth are normal, and we only turn at will, especially when attacked…" She frowned and looked at her feet. "I wish we could get out of here, but if everyone knew there would be wide spread panic and people would cause an uprising. We could never have that happen. The government of the Kingdom is too powerful. Not even Ganondorf could try to overthrow the throne…" Astrid looked deep into Link's violet eyes. He felt a shiver run through his veins as he looked at the darkening sky.

"We should probably head back Link… We cannot be in these lands after sun down. It's against the rules." Link looked around himself with intense curiosity. Nothing was too much trouble for him. He could defend himself. He walked Astrid out of the woods, back to where the town was.

"Are there other towns on this country or just this one? It seems hard to believe that Morgul is the only place on this entire kingdom."

"There are, but it is really hard to get to them through this sort of terrain. You have to travel at least two days to get to each one. This Kingdom is very large." She smiled at him and patted him on the arm firmly. "Good night Link, sleep well. Until tomorrow." She turned around and headed to a tiny house right on the shore. Link smiled a little, knowing he had someone he may be able to trust, and walked back to his room at the INN.

"You're out late tonight, ey Link? Where ya been sugar?" A woman in a very tight dress with her breasts pushed up almost to her chin smiled and waved him over.

"I'm going to my room, I was out walking. I'm a bit tired." He said stretching.

"Don't be too snoopy dear… Bad things happen when people get too snoopy." She laughed and turned around to charm her new clients. Link didn't know weather to feel threatened or curious about her comment.

When Link reached his room, he took his hat off and locked his doors so Navi could come out and fly for a bit. "_I think we need to get out of this Kingdom Link…. Something isn't right here. What are we going to do?" _Navi floated around his head nervously.

"I'm not done here Navi! Astrid has told me so much, she is kind and warm. I don't think she's lying… Why would she put herself in danger like that though, to tell me those secrets…?"

"_Because she is probably going to use you just like half the other people in Hyrule did… Then again, you can use her too, she is filled with information. I saw this when I touched her earlier. I just couldn't read her like a Hyrulian, because she is half elf. You are the only pure one here Link, and no one has noticed because you don't smile. Only when you are alone with me or someone you know very very well. Just be careful you don't show your teeth… I'm beginning to panic."_ Navi began to fly around frantically. Link caught her and put her in his hand to calm her down.

"It's going to be ok. I'm the Hero of Time, that's gotta mean something to this world. Plus, what if my family is the same way Navi. I think we need to visit more towns." Navi flew up and started hovering.

"_I think we need to go home Link… this is not good for us to be here… This is horrible, you heard what they do to pure bred here, not to mention no one has seen a faerie because we are probably extinct on this country!"_ Navi sighed and sat on the windowsill. _"I'm going to sleep Link, I suggest you do the same… Please no adventures tonight…" _Navi curled up and fell asleep. Link sighed and tried to relax, but the woods seemed to spike his curiosity.

Link got dressed as quietly as he could. Navi was out cold, although she was pretty much attached to his hip, he was very good at getting time to himself when she slept. He crept downstairs, listening to all the rooms heave and ho with snores. He smiled and walked out the door, quietly shutting the door. There weren't that many people outside. A few women and men, a couple sitting on the bench, a couple bars still had their lights on. Link grabbed his cloak closer to his neck and face to disguise himself. The wind was gusting and the trees were almost deafening as he reached the outskirts of the forest. He felt that same chill through his veins that he did with Astrid. He turned to find someone staring at him beneath a hood.

"Astrid… what are you doing here? You need to go home. Let me do this." Link walked over to her.

"Look, you don't listen do you? You can't be in those woods, Hero or not, this is a different country Link. Go back to your place and wait until sunrise." She gripped him by the arm. He whipped his elbow back to get out of her grip.

"Let me make my own mistakes Astrid." Link turned and headed straight into the heart woods. Strangely enough life around it seemed to pulse. It seemed to be more alive than it usually should have been. Link kept his senses open to all the cracks and snaps within the woods. He blended himself into the darkness, making sure not even the bugs could detect him. He became scentless, nameless, a shadow within the haunting of the trees. There were footsteps near him. A figure came out of the tangles of bushes. It was tall, ghastly grey, it's eyes were cold, ears pointed, teeth all pointed, blood stains on its sword, droplets fell to the ground. Link adjusted his position, the creature had not noticed him. Another monster appeared by its side. Just the same as the other, except this one was holding an animal carcass. They seemed to be speaking the same language the island does. They both dressed in black armor that seemed to radiate evil.

Link snuck by closer, holding his sword close to his side. He made sure none of his magic radiated from the powers he possessed. He did not want any confrontation this night. He was completely unprepared, but knew that these men would be hard to beat.

"Ey, there is no one here. If we hadn't made an example out of that other village then we could be busy once in a while. I just have to keep busy with these fucking animals in the forest. Haven't seen any Pegasus have you? Fucking fancy price on their heads in the market." The one holding the carcass said.

"Nah friend, nah. Well, the king wants to make changes again. Maybe take over another village just to keep people on their toes. I know there has to be more elves somewhere. It doesn't make sense that we got em' all." The other one wiped his sword on his pant leg and sheathed it.

"Yeah, well you hear about that country over seas huh? Hyrule? Just defeated Ganondorf. One man can defeat all that evil. I wonder if he is elfish?" The other said sitting under the trees.

"Yeah, wonder if he is man… what clan did he come from…? Regardless, we don't have to worry about that bull shit here. He is far away, and since that stupid buzz is going on around here, we have to scare those fucking villagers again. I'm sure the king will make damned well sure no one can repeat what happened last year. That poor fisherman, dumbass fool, should never stand up against the king. Like he really had a chance. Hiding an elfish baby. It was so priceless. I can barely keep it together when I think about it." He began to chuckle and pulled a flask of an amber liquid out of his satchel. They both laughed and drank. Link had enough and turned around. It was almost unreal what was going on. They are making sure all elves are extinct or being used here. Elves are the most powerful, and Link's clan had to be one of the most powerful families, along with Zelda's family.

Link slipped out of the shadows of the woods and carefully walked back to the INN still undetected. He knew how to slip in and out of the shadows from previous battles. He started to miss home, but his curiosity was almost too much to bear. There had to be some sort of specific reason why the King of this kingdom was executing and imprisoning all the elves of their country.

Navi was waiting around the room, extremely upset. "What is it Navi, I went out for a walk. I couldn't sleep." Navi stopped hovering around him and sat on his bed post.

"_You can't lie to me Link, I know where you went. I just don't understand why. Why can't I just go with you? Someone could have come in here and have seen me…"_ Navi seemed exceptionally worried.

"Navi, if someone is going to see you and hurt you, I would be able to find you. We are attached remember? When separated the world falls apart without you and I. I will always protect you Navi. I have to find a way to make you grow remember? That was our plan as well, going over here." Navi floated to him and sat on his finger.

"_I'm so tired Link. There is so much here that we wont understand. I think if we are going to find more answers we need to leave so we can find that. That girl Astrid may be our key since she has royal ties to this Kingdom. As well as she is part elfish, I think she wants to meet her family. The odd thing is that she seems more elf than wolfos. Maybe her mother is elfish… Her father is definitely more wolfos… That could be why she is helping us. Elfish royalty…" _Navi sighed and crawled up to his shoulder.

"You could be right, but I need to rest and restore some energy." Link went to his bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling of the wooden roof. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a storm of nightmares and nothingness. Screaming and shouting, he woke up. Navi was bouncing on his chest, worried about him.

"_What in the world is going on Link? You scared me like nothing has ever scared me before."_ Link scratched his head and pulled on his boots and hat.

"Just nightmares Navi, I don't think I need to go into detail about what kind. C'mon, lets go. We have a lot of land to cover and I need to find a horse to take me there." Link hopped off his bed, made it, and headed out with his one bag and weapons. He paid the INN keeper and started off on his journey, but he needed Astrid to come with him, weather she liked it or not.

"Ey there man, what gives? Ya need something'?" She had a strange expression on her face. Behind her was her father who was talking to another hybrid dressed in formal clothing.

"Can I talk to you for a moment please?" Link took her by the arm and walked her out to the back of her house.

"Are you fucking insane Link? Jesus, that was a King's Messenger, he was discussing a weird void within the forests here. It's most likely you hero! Ugh, this is not good. I need to get back inside!" She tried to pull away but Link grabbed her arm forcefully.

"You are going on a little trip with us…" Navi peeked her head from behind Link's ear.

"You've got to be kidding. People are going to think I'm mad leaving with a complete stranger. Plus, this kingdom that knows who my family is, isn't very fond of them. What good could I do for you besides being partial animal!" She tried to get her arm away, and he pulled her back one more time. She began to growl, her eyes turned yellow, and her teeth grew out a bit more and sharper than they had been previously. Her nails began to become claws, and her face was beginning to change to wolfos. "Let me go hero… I will be with you on this ridiculous journey. Just let go first ok?" She calmed down when Link let her go and she readjusted her clothing. "Never, ever, hold me back like that again…" She swung herself around and walked to her house swaying her hips in a common style.

Link waited at the edge of the woods, looking out for her. It was getting to be the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky, and he could see the other two moons appear in the sun's rays. He sighed and sat with his luggage on the shade of an old oak tree. He dozed off and everything was so silent that it was the most peaceful slumber he has had since he came to the kingdom. "Link, wake up hero, we need to get out from under this tree." Astrid had a back pack on and her hunting boots and pants on. She had a bow and arrow, and leading a large horse. "This tree will put you to sleep faster than your mother. Come now, we haven't got long before they notice we left together." She climbed up on her horse, whistled, and another horse appeared through the woods.

"Where did you get these horses?" Link asked mounting his.

"They are friends, I talk to animals and they agree to help me if I help them. I do hunt, but that is the way of life. I told father and the others that I had to go hunting for the next several days. That I would be back after a good catch. Father knows exactly where I'm going and with who, but half the villagers are snitches. It comes with a small town." Link nodded and pointed his horse straight towards the heart of the woods like the night before.

"The Heart of these woods are alive. I know you were out here last night. You're a man, not the best of animal instincts, but smart. The pulse you can hear at night, I'm surprised that the trees didn't get you as well as the orc's." She gave Link a wicked smile as they galloped along each other.

"The trees are alive? What do you mean?" He looked up at the swaying branches.

"They are alive, just like us. They are just more active at night when it's magic hour. The orcs are the ones that cause everything to act a completely different way. At least there is more daylight here than night." Her accent was completely different than the ones in Link's kingdom. She had a melodic voice, very beautiful and soothing. He felt a little distracted.

"How are we going to sleep in the woods?"

"I have my places where nothing can touch us. It's a little cramped so I hope you don't mind." She smiled and led him into a valley where there used to be a creek. "It dried up years ago, but it shelters you in the deepest and darkest shadows." Link was slightly uneasy about being in a creek without knowing his territory, but he trusted her. They made a fire quickly before sun down, ate, and made sure there was absolutely no sign of smoke or food thrown about. "We sleep now, everything is ok." She reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a cavern under the forest floor within the creek.

"Are you sure we'll be safe?" Navi started to hover around, letting herself stretch out from the long journey.

"Yes, I've hunted and camped here many times. Come back here, and we can sleep, completely undetected. I promise." She pulled him back farther and they laid down next to one another. She sprinkled some earth on Link and let Navi sleep where she likes. "Orcs have a keen sense of smell, so long as some earth covers you they wont be able to detect you. Many magical animals live in these woods, they all sleep high in the trees or underground because of the king's orcs." She turned Link's weary eyes away from the opening of the cave.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked looking into her bright green eyes.

"Distracting you so you stop worrying. Go to sleep." Link closed his eyes, opening them every so often, keeping his hearing acute. When dawn broke over the trees, Astrid was up cooking rabbit and saddling the horses.

"Hey, I've never met anyone up before me." She smiled, her fangs lightly touching her bottom lip.

"Yes, well, animal instinct wakes me up right before the sun's rays are noticeable to anyone else's eyes or senses for that matter. Stew hero?" She held out a bowl. Link took it eagerly and drank.

"Which village are we stopping at today?"

"I'm not sure, either Morcatio or Lithiana. They are pretty much the same distance. Lithiana is the one closest to the actual castle and market, but not close enough to raise any suspicion." Astrid smiled and put her things in a large satchel. "Lets go, it's early. We'll be there in a few hours." She attached the satchel to the saddle of her horse and mounted. Link drained the stew and put the bowl in his bag.

As they rode, Link studied Astrid. He felt guilty about dragging her along, but she seemed happy. "I'm sorry Astrid…" He mumbled next to her.

"For what? I'm still here aren't I? This is stupid, but something happened to my mother, and since you are a hero… Well, I needed truth. It's terrible living the way I have been, especially pretending I'm someone I'm not. I should be royalty, but we live in squalor. It's pleasing to have family, but… It just hasn't been the same." Astrid sighed and hung her head. "I can't distract my mind, lets keep treckin'…" The quietly moved on. The weather began to change, cloud cover and thunder were hidden above the canopy. Link peered upward and a drop of rain got in his eye. He did not flinch or move, her allowed it to roll down his cheek and let even more rain fall into his face. He turned and realized the forest was becoming damp.

"Are we almost there Astrid?" Link asked as the rain began to pelt harder.

"Yeah, are you afraid of a little rain Link?" She turned to him with a wicked smile on her face.

"No, but if it gets any worse, the ground wont be safe, since it's soft earth." Astrid rolled her eyes and kept moving along. There was a clearing coming up, but at the pace they were keeping it wouldn't be for another hour or so. "Why are you so concerned all the time Link?" She asked looking over at him.

"Because , I don't trust anyone or anything, especially the wild when I'm not familiar with the terrain." Astrid shrugged and moved on ahead of him, but when she reached a few feet the earth opened and they started to sink. Astrid fell off her horse as it jerked trying to move, and she too was covered in the sticky mud.

"I told you but you didn't listen Astrid." Link dismounted and walked over to her as she was already half submerged in the quicksand.

"Fuck you Link, get me the hell out of here!" Link walked over to her horse, as now only half of its torso was visible. "You leave him alone Link! It's too late, he will never get out of there!" Link patted the horse on the neck as it slowly sank. "Link stop fooling with her please, help me! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS HELP ME!" Astrid was crying, and after all her charms she was the one who was the damsel in distress.

"Grab a hold of this." Link grabbed a large branch off the ground and let her take hold. He pulled back as a hard as he could. She began to move and become unstuck. When she finally surface, her mare was gone. Astrid said a few words in another language and made a gesture with her hands to the skies, and turned to look at Link.

"Thank you…hero… I should have listened, I hunt these woods all the time and I have never experienced anything like that before. I appreciate your help. Do you mind if I get cleaned up for a moment? There is a stream near by…" She turned and looked back at the pool of mud and shook her head. "Death is a strange person, isn't it Link?" As she said this she rushed off into the woods. Link laughed a little and looked up at the canopy. The rain had seemed to lighten up. He decided it would probably be a good idea to follow her just so he knew she was alright.

As he ventured toward the sound of flowing water, he could hear her talking. When he was near the stream he ducked behind a few shrubs to tune into what she was saying.

"I feel like such a fool Anther… I'm sorry I let you die. You were my favorite horse…" She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up. "I need to find another horse and get to that village as soon as I can. I'm completely filthy…" She went to the stream, unlacing her boots and wrist armor. She pulled her hair to her shoulder and started unlacing her corset and removed her pants. She was wearing a long white shirt only, other than that she was bare. Link stared hungrily at her as she began washing her clothing. Her back was facing him, so all he saw was her bottom beneath the linen shirt. After she was done washing she jumped in with her shirt on, and bathed herself. Link almost ran out there, he was enamored with her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could make out the intimate details of what she looked like beneath her shirt. He sighed and turned his head.

"_What in the name of the underworld do you think you are doing Link?"_ Navi flew out and sat on his lap.

"Navi, I was just making sure she was alright. I didn't mean to look at her like that…" Link blushed and took his hat off.

"_That's just strange Link, get it together. We didn't come to the other side of the world to make love to girls and watch them undress!"_ Link turned bright red.

"I'm gonna go ok?" Link stood up and walked back to his horse, mounted and waited for her. The sun was beginning to set, and it was starting to get cold. Astrid appeared through the forest, shivering, but she had another horse with her. She was drenched, but clean. "I'll be fine and don't spy on me anymore." She mounted her horse and took off in a run.

"Where did you get the horse? It's strange you can get wild animals in an instant." Link caught up to her and road alongside her.

"It's an animal thing Link. They trust me and I trust them." She smiled and took off in a fast trot. Link followed trying to keep up. When they finally reached the new village, it almost looked identical without the sea breeze and a little more hushed.

"I'm going to the store, I need new clothes." Astrid dismounted, handed her horse to a child for a small rupee and walked to the convenient store. Link dismounted and handed his horse to the same boy. He walked over to the Inn and bought a room for two. He waited in the room, going over an apology but he couldn't decide on what exactly to say. Astrid appeared in the doorway, looking Link up and down.

"I'm really sorry… I was making sure you were ok, I wanted you to be ok." Link bit his lip and took his hat off. Astrid smirked and walked over to him. She was wearing a black corset, new white blouse, tights and a brown leather skirt with a slit in the front so she could ride comfortably. Her boots were up to the knees, black leather, with rabbit fur lining. She pushed Link onto the bed, moving her hand up his leg and up to his chest. She leaned in close to him, Navi fluttered around the room frantically and snuck outside through a crack in the window.

"A-astrid what are you doing?" Link stammered as she began unlacing her corset.

"I'm loving you Link…" She leaned in and let her lips linger on his. He was stunned, his eyes widened, but slowly closed as he moved his lips with hers. The warmth of her breath, the lick of her tongue, the nibble of her teeth. He held her head in his hands, moved them to her lower back, rolling her over and laying on top of her. He helped her untie her corset, slowly listening to her breathing stiffen and shudder as he grazed her breasts with his finger tips. He went for her neck, kissing softly to her collar bone, removing her corset and moving his fingers under her blouse to her breasts. She moaned a little as she lifted his tunic up and removed it. His scars on his chest and back from battle turned her on. He hitched up her skirt, removing the tights. He could feel the moisture in between her legs. He moved his fingers through her private locks and lets his fingers slide all around her. He let his fingers study her intimate parts. She was already removing his pants, grabbing hold of his wood. He gasped and nibbled on her lip, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed the kiss harder together.

He moved off to her side and pulled off her blouse and skirt. She was still stroking him when she looked into his eyes. She blushed a little and mumbled, "I've never done this before…" into his ear. He swallowed hard, smiled, and kissed her softly. He got back on top of her and slowly and gently slid into her. She bit down on his lip, a little blood was drawn. He kept moving, slowly at first, but she began to move into him, going faster and faster. He grabbed her breasts, sucking on them as she clawed into his back. She was half way turning into a wolfos, so blood was being drawn from Link's back. He muffled his cries and bit her back. She bit down on her hand and looked him in the eyes. He had a grin on his face and flipped her on top of him. She went with the movements he was showing her with his hands on her hips. He watched her as she worked him over. He was in ecstasy, he hadn't felt this since Malon and him were together before he left.

Link was close to climax, and when he did she almost fell off of him but he gently let her down next to him. Her claws and fangs retracted slowly. She looked lovingly at him as did he. "Thank you for being so gentle Link…" She blushed and pulled a rabbit skin blanket over her sweating body. Link curled up next to her, running his fingers over her body, kissing her lightly until she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she woke up, Link was no where to be seen. Astrid ran her hands over her face, trying not to regret the night's events. She pulled on her clothes, went to the mirror, washed her face, and headed out. Her bow and arrow were equipped and wrapped on her back. She slowly walked outside, but right before she could take a wiff of the sweet air, Navi was on her like an angry wasp.

"_HOW COULD YOU! We come over seas, for over 8 months, get here, and you both do this together? He's going to forget everything he is Astrid! Especially with a half breed!"_

" Look, Navi, get out of sight. I don't want anyone to see you…." Navi sighed and flew into her pocket. They walked to the woods, Astrid found a secluded spot and let Navi out so she could fly back and forth in fury. "I didn't mean to upset you… I just really enjoy having Link with me… I trust him. I can tell in his eyes he doesn't want to be here. He belongs where he grew up, in Hyrule. But I feel this madness between us both, it chips away at our hearts. We are mad for one another Navi… I can feel this. It pulses through me, but it is not love that we express."

"Is that so young lady? Speaking of love and passion, it seems you had a good night last night with someone quite special." Astrid swung around and looked at a man of her age walking towards her.

"Who are you?" Astrid kept Navi enclosed in her hand, putting her in her sheath.

"Just an overseer, I look out for people in these woods from this crazy world." He moved his head back so his hood would reveal his face. He had a scar running across his face, a battle wound. He was carrying a bow, arrows, and a long sword. He was dressed in all black with hints of metal armor laced within his outfit. He was very handsome, but had a childish disposition. "So, are you and this person in a serious enough relationship to keep?"

"Who are you to ask me such questions? I suggest you shut up right now, cease your babbling and wooing. It's stupid, and I have no time to deal with a knight." She turned her back to him, walking back towards town. He grabbed her by the arm with a rough grip, but fortunately it didn't hurt her.

"No one, and when I say no one, I mean NO ONE talks to me in such a condescending manner. Who do you think you are? I can tell by your dress you are above common folk, extremely smart, but not in the way of manners." She snatched her arm back but he was quick to catch her again.

"Just let me go, I apologize but it's rude to eavesdrop on a conversation. I don't take kindly to rudeness. You are just being _tough_ with me to prove you are actually powerless over people. Picking on the weaker ones makes you feel like a real man, doesn't it?" He back handed her across the face. She fell on her knees. He made her stand back up immediately.

"I said, no one talks to me like that. You are just a little bitch who needs a lesson taught to her. You aren't safe at home anymore you slut." He hit her again, and this time she tried to hit back, only to find her other hand bound by his. He turned her to where her back was facing him. He groped her down her blouse, she elbowed him in the ribs. As he had that slight moment of piercing pain, it gave her the opportunity to kick him in the groin and escape. She knew she was in trouble now, he was a knight, and it was very bad she had to use force with him. She drew her hood over her head and ducked into a tavern where she recognized Link. He turned to look at her, and immediately his smile turned into a frown.

"Link, we need to go now. I'm in big trouble…" Astrid looked down at the ground, but Link tilted her head upwards. Her nose was bleeding and there was a small cut and a large egg sized bruise near her eye.

"Who did this to you?" Link asked, he paid a rupee for his drink and walked out with his arm around Astrid.

"Some knight listening to Navi and I fight. I don't understand what compelled me to talk back to that jerk, but I did. I hate the rules here in this part of the world. Knights, dukes, earls, they all get away with hurting people. The weaker the better. If I was armed that situation would have been easier to escape." Link hugged her.

"It'll be alright, I'm going to take care of you. We still have a lot of traveling to do, and if you aren't up for it anymore I'll escort you home Astrid." She shot him a look of disgust.

"You of all people should know that I'm not a normal woman. I don't like being told I can't do something, I'm strong, I've got my head on my shoulders, I'll be fine. I'm the best shoot in the kingdom." It was true, she had gone to competitions all over the kingdom. She has so many medals that they were worth more than a year's work of labor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I think we are on the right track though. I found out more about what they did to the elfish in the land. I talked to a guard who had been drinking since sundown last night through the morning because he was fired, but he was so mad about what the kingdom was doing he couldn't keep it in. He described some sort of _experiments_ they were doing to get the life force removed from the elfish, and captured in a jar of some sort where if you drink it you face everlasting health. It's hell apparently. They call it the underworld, but the guard said no one knew what ever became of the rest of the elfish. Some were being forced to carry out destructive aspects against neighboring kingdoms. Some were so defiant they killed on spot. Still, it's not right. Something needs to be done, we must find the families of the lost." They walked back into the INN and went to their room. Astrid sat down and removed her coat. Link tried not to remind himself of that night, but it was hard when she was looking so vulnerable. Link swallowed hard and sat next to her.

"We need more information about how to get ourselves through the gates of the market near the castle without being detected."

"That's going to be so hard Link. You'll have to find new attire, get stronger, we have to get through so much before you are prepared to go to the actual castle. You can't go the way you are. I think you need to train some more. Go into the forest for a while Link. I'll come with you, but we have to be extremely cautious. Orcs and Goblins are covering the place. It's an infestation." Astrid pulled out her sword, Navi following after.

"_Link, this is new territory. You have to go all in or you wont be able to do this. It's going to be a million times worse than what we have originally expected. Be careful Link, I will follow you wherever you go." _Navi sat on his shoulder and fluttered her wings.

"Well, by nightfall, we should head out. Training is going to be hard if we can't find anything to fight. Maybe I can stop the reign of evil flowing through these woods." Link stood up and took off his tunic, pulling on an older looking one. It breathed exceptionally well, but is made of a certain thick wool and magic that allows Link to move freely and avoid deadly blows. He pulled on his lighter weight boots laced with a thick leather from the hides of monsters in Hyrule. He added on all the weaponry, including arm braces and leg braces. Astrid was preparing as well. She had completely changed into a new outfit, one that would let her blend into the forest shrubbery better. Orcs did not have the best eyesight, although their specialties are at nighttime.

As twilight clashed with the sky, it was time to go and train. Navi followed Link down the steps, and Astrid followed her small dust trail of lights. Everyone seemed to be at the pub tonight, there must be some sort of festivities going on Astrid concluded as she snuck behind Link. She thought he looked so dashing in his armor, it made him look ten times more promising for the life of their kingdom, and his, if he wished to stay.

As Link slowly made it into the woods, the pulsing noise began again. It was stronger here than it was before. He felt his heart steady it's beat with the woods. It was a strange feeling. Astrid didn't let the noises bother her, she was completely alert. She half way transformed to wolfos, her claws were out, her teeth sharp, her face a little longer and her ears longer. Her eyes had changed from the normal to the hazy color of an animal so her sight was better in the complete darkness.

Link heard the snap of a twig, then another, and another, the pace picking up, the sounds clear as day. He turned, unsheathing his sword, swung around and cut the thing behind him. It was an orc, a smaller one, but it was armed and snuck up behind fell to the ground in two pieces, it's blood spilling on the floor. It was a deep blue looking liquid coming from it's gut. Link turned again to another Orc, and another. He began his fight, it was the easiest battle he's had in a long time. The last battle almost killed him. Link felt something on his shoulder, it was a small insect with burning green eyes. As he swung his sword at another orc, the insect flew up and bit his neck. Link smacked at his neck and blood covered his hand. He wiped it off and turned to look at the dead bug on the ground. It has sucked so much blood so quickly, it scared Link. If there were more he could die, he didn't have any magic on his to burn the bugs away. Astrid was fighting next to him, her claws and fangs digging into the orc flesh like it were knife and butter.

"Have you seen these bugs Astrid? The black ones with green eyes? How am I supposed to get rid of them before they attack again?" He swung his blade down meeting another orc's sword. They finally had a fencing match going on.

"You have to find their nest and burn it. We have to do it during the day." She let out a roar and tore into an orc's arm.

"Alright, we should head back, lets get the hell out of here." Link stabbed the orc in the eye and turned to run. There were still more orc's on the horizon, but daylight was chasing behind them. The orcs had begun to retreat to their caves while Link and Astrid were on their way to the INN. Nothing is ever that simple though, the knight was standing in the way of the opening towards town. He was smirking at Astrid. Her eyes grew wide and she turned and sprinted down the forest. The knight followed her, and Link followed him.

She stayed at a good pace, to keep the distance relatively short between her and Link, although it was bringing the knight closer to her. She felt safe being near Link, so she wasn't as scared as she was the morning before. He finally caught up to her, pushing her a little so she fell. Link started to run fast and body slammed the knight.

"Leave her be! She is here with me, and means you no harm…" Link growled pulling her up. The knight scoffed at him and grabbed her other arm.

"Last time I saw her she had kicked me in the balls for no reason and took off… I'm pretty sure she's a thief. I need to have a talk with her." He pulled out a scroll with a warrant for her arrest. "Plus, women are NOT allowed in the forest after hours…" He had a tight grip on her arm and started pulling her towards him. Link felt defenseless against this man for some reason. It was probably because he couldn't afford to get arrested as well. He needed to save her though.

"Let her go… She is not a thief, she's not even from here. She's from a different town, and she doesn't have anything of yours. I apologize about the forest, she's a hunter." The knight finally had her in his arms. She was trying to struggle but his grip was so tight on her. Link felt her strength fading, but he knew she was going to get herself out of that predicament. She winked at him, and her fangs were retracting a little.

"I'm alright Link, I'll see you at the INN tomorrow." The knight looked wearily at her, squeezed a little tighter, and pulled her away back towards the jailers. Link wanted to run after her, but something in his gut was telling him all would be well. That girl was definitely something else. She can handle herself, Link convinced himself, and walked back to the INN. He thought about it a little bit more and walked towards the jailers. He noticed two figures going inside, and then the gates slamming shut. A few men's voices chuckled and he heard a crack, like a slap against someone. Astrid cried out and he heard a thunk.

She was kneeling before the jailers and the knight, another bruise forming on her left temple. "Oh dear child, you getting to look a little blue. Lets add another color to that pretty little face." The knight slapped her again, this time using his chain mail glove. She fell hard, thinking how to escape out of this. She didn't realize how big the jailers were going to be. She began to panic, hoping Link would magically show up. She was never a damsel in distress, but maybe she needed to stop acting like a tough girl and allow people to help her when she needed it the most.

"I hope you all go to the depths of the underworld." She scowled, her fangs coming out and her claws growing. She swiped at one of the jailers and hit his arm. He growled and fully transformed, pinning her to the ground.

"Very cute Astrid, trying to win a battle you can't even start. Get on your feet Astrid." The knight lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. She roared with anger and swiped at his face but he ducked. She clawed the man behind him and ripped trough his neck.

"Oh what the fuck Luric? That was one of our men!" The jailer yelled at the knight. Astrid recognized the name, she looked at his face one more time, it was her old suitor.

"You son of a whore! How dare you!" She leapt out of his grip and pinned him to the floor.

"Astrid, don't tell me you haven't missed me at all… What do you think you're doing by the way? Helping an outsider get to the castle. You didn't think I'd know?" He began to transform as well. He was stronger, faster, and more flexible than she. Astrid jumped up fully transformed to wolfos and paced around Luric.

"I was just glad when I escaped from you, you are a worthless son of a whore. Your mother is a whore, you know that don't you? Back in our village, she's fucking everyone that gives here the wink." He ran towards her but she jumped over him. The jailers were transforming now, and circling her and Luric.

"You're going to leave when I say leave… Astrid, you're mine…" Luric jumped and smashed her into the ground. She hit her head on part of the brick wall and knocked herself out. She went back to her elfish looking body and drug her off. Link bit his lower lip and followed them around the back of the jail house. He threw her down in a mound of hay and slammed the door behind him. Link couldn't stand to watch what he knew he was going to do. He started scanning the jail house and ran to the front gate. He drew his sword and smashed the gate lock into thousands of pieces. The last two jailers were carrying off the other when Link barged in. His sword met flesh and bone, they both lay dead on the stone floor. Link inhaled and held it. Navi was excitedly fluttering around, giving Link his other point of view.

"Oh dear Astrid… How I've missed you so my love…" She moaned a little but still was not waking. Luric crawled on top of her, looking her up and down. He smelled her neck, and licked her. "It sucks that you wanted to wait, but we don't have to anymore now do we Astrid. If your father didn't denounce his post as Duke, we could have been so fucking happy." Luric's eyes glinted in hatred and he tore at her clothes. She woke up screaming as her drug her beneath him. He slapped her again and pinned her down. She was crying so hard she threw up. Luric slapped her over and over until she could barely speak. He lifted her legs up around him and he unbuckled his belt. Right before he could get in the position the gated door slammed open. Link approached them and hit Luric over the head with the handle of his sword. Luric went down, completely unconscious. Astrid was crying quietly, rolled up into a ball. Link picked her up and carried her out the door. He would be coming back for Luric when the chance was provided.

Link snuck back into the INN with Astrid. He put her on the soft bed and she cried herself to sleep. Link sat next to her and ran his fingers over her side. Her face was so bruised he could barely recognize her. A little tear came from his eye, and he got up to the washbasin to help clean her.

"Link…" She croaked as he cleaned her.

"You don't have to say anything. You are a tough girl, and that seems to be the case to an extent." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so disappointed, and exposed… scared even. I'm so sorry Link. I should have been able to take care of myself. This is the second time you've had to save me since we've been on this trip." She grasped his hand. "I really appreciate everything Link. I just don't understand why you didn't kill Luric."

"I don't murder, I defend. I was going to kill him, but he was too close to you and I didn't want to accidentally hurt you." She smiled weakly at him and closed her eyes.

"Well thank goddess for that…" She drifted off to sleep shortly after. Link sighed and sat in the rocking chair at the other side of the room. He rocked slowly, staring out the window. He felt he was drifting away from his destined path, but wasn't sure how to move on without Astrid. His stomach rumbled and he began to feel sick. He hated feeling for anyone, especially people he barely knew, and he felt for Astrid. He started to sweat and become short of breath. He kept going back to when they made love to Astrid, and he felt so utterly guilty because of Malon. Although he wasn't going to see Malon for years, but he still hoped she loved him when he came home. Now he wasn't so sure she was going to love him, ever again. She could also be with another man right now, allowing him to make love to her, listening to her breathing steadying the pace with the rhythm of their bodies. Link felt sick again and started to pace. He didn't need to think about her anymore, there is no point. She probably moved on, met a Hyrulian, going to marry him, have children with pretty red hair and green eyes… He punched the wall and started pacing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned he was looking into Astrid's glowing eyes.

"What's bothering you?" She asked quietly kissing him.

"Nothing anymore." He kissed her back, passionately. He laid her on the bed and crawled next to her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She smiled and held on to him.

"Some girl back home must be missing you so much. I know that's why you look concerned." She looked up at him. "I know if you were mine I would have been scared to let you go." Link swallowed hard and looked over at the wall.

"I'd rather not talk about it. For all I know she's moved on and happy without me. I just feel so guilty…" He turned away from her in shame, pulling on the blankets to cover his face.

"What brought all this on anyway? You just fought for me like no one ever would have. If you care so much for her, that saving a life makes you feel guilty… I don't know what to think about you anymore…" She slowly stood up and walked over to the window.

"It's not that at all, I care about you like I care about her. That's why I feel so horrible. I don't know what to do. I doubt I would ever see Malon again, but my mission wasn't supposed to be about love… It is supposed to be about liberating my past. Astrid, please help me…" She folded her arms and looked at him. She sympathized for the man, more like boy at the moment, but man all in all.

"I'll stop distracting you ok? We can just… be partners in this mission ok? I'll stop getting in trouble… I know taking on a girl would be difficult, especially with a past that I have." Link stirred and looked past the blankets.

"You don't have to do that, I don't know what my problem is. I had to fight for a whole kingdom and forget everything and everyone I loved to protect myself… I feel I don't want to do that again. I don't need to be in love, or love anyone… I feel as though I am going to do more harm to you than anyone could." Link sat up and patted the spot next to him. Astrid sat down with him and looked longingly into his eyes.

"Well, we need to get sleep. I don't want to discuss these matters further." Astrid curled up and dug into the blankets. "I'll see you in the morning." Link nodded and moved to the large chair on the other side of the room facing the window. It was comfortable enough to sleep in, and he didn't want to share the bed with her.


End file.
